Ghoul Grumps
Ghoul Grumps is a Halloween-themed spin-off of that began on October 25th, 2013, hosted by Arin and Danny. Their monster aliases named Frankenraptor and BLEHnny. Theme lyrics Arin: Hey I'm ghoul Danny: BLEEEEEEH! Both: And we're the Ghoul Grumps! Secret Messages At the end of each of the intro clips, a secret message is played backward, which is different every time. In 2013, the messages were more menacing due to more vocal effects. From 2014 onward, the messages are only given an echo effect in addition to the creepy noises and being played backwards. 2013 *Goosebumps HorrorLand: Danny: "Bananas are delicious." *Cities on Flame: Danny: "God dammit, Ross!" *Slinking in the Kitchen: Danny: "I'm into some weird butt stuff." *EXtreme Excitement: Danny: "Get outta here!" *Tentacle Trouble: Danny: "Mycaruba! Dun-nu-nu-nuuuu!..." *I Believe in You: Danny & Arin: "I wish I could go back to pooping regularly!" *New Kid: Danny: "Do you guys like football? I kinda like football..." *This is Boss: Danny: "I take my pan-seared salmon medium well!" *Special Delivery: Danny: "Barry says the things I'm saying here are getting too long. Do you think so? Like, comment, and subscribe!" *Wall of Spear : Danny: "Oh hey, how's it going?" *Finale (Maniac Mansion): Danny: "Inky was the best ghost in Pacman!"/Arin: "No he wasn't!" *Where's the Wolf: Arin: "Aaaaand weeeee're theeee gruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuumps!"/Danny: "Nailed it!" (laughter) *The Addams Family: Pugsley's Scavenger Hunt: Danny: (loud mumbling sounds) "Oh, you thought I was gonna say something? *Finale (Castlevania: Dracula X): Danny: "This is what a fart sounds like backwards!" (farts) 2014 *Give Me a Sign!: Arin: "One, two, three, I've gotta go pee!" * Air Burgers: Danny: "My favorite color is potato!" * Clear the Room!: Danny (singing): "Barry what's it like to eat lots of dicks? Maybe you could tell me? I'm asking for a friend." * Horrible Ninjas: Arin: "No mayonaise please. I'm allergic to white people!" * Droppin' Pearls: Danny: "Everything sounds scary when it's backwards! NNG!" * Shaggy Time!: Arin (rapping): "He's a real cool, real cool Radical Rex! He's a real cool Radical Rex!" Danny (singing): "Radical Rex!" * Can't Be Tamed: Danny: "Four score and seven years ago, in order to form a more perfect union, our forefathers touched my diiiiiick!" * Werewolf: The Last Warrior: Arin:'' "Game Grumps fun fact: I actually /have/ peed in Dan's tea." Danny: ''"...what?" * Ghost in the Sack: Arin: "My father wanted to name me Roger!" * Life and Gun: Danny: "Looking at horns makes me purple. Seriously!" * Bamboozled: Danny: "'Butts' said backwards is 'tubs!'" * Aliens Exist: Danny: "The best class in Dungeons and Dragons is cleric!" * Goofy Ghosts: Arin: " Yllem sra oui! ... It's 'You are smelly' backwards." * Silent Hill: Play Novel: Arin: "The color purple makes me horny. No joke! No joke. Okay." 2015 * PARTY UP IN HERE: Danny: "Are you playing this backwards?" * Killing Time: Arin: "Call up your best friend. Tell them how much they mean to you. They'll really appreciate it." Danny: "Satan is Lord!" * A Dangerous Pickle: Arin: "Once upon a time I stuck a carrot in my butt! And it was good!" * Frankly Embarassing: Danny: "The state's called Wyoming? I say 'Why-not-oming!' Nyahahahahaha *fart noise*" * Tough as Nails: Arin: "What do you mean you don't know how to repair electronic toothbrushes? Aaah!" * Everything's Broken!: Danny: "They call me, 'El Chupacabra.' That's Spanish for, 'The Chupacabra.'" Arin: *giggles* * Scorpion Supremacy: Arin: "Dell Inc. announces acquisition of EMC Corporation. For U.S. dollars, sixty-seven billion!" * Mowing the Lawn: Arin: "Babies could play this game, what?" Danny: "Yes they could." Arin: "Babies?" Danny: "Okay!" * Diggin' and Dodgin': Arin: "If you reverse this, you will be cursed for a thousand years until you send it to five friends! Send it to five friends! Or your dad will kill you!" * Chainsaw Action: Danny: "I'm still pissed off about Ross's Mario Maker levels." * Cutscene Quest: Danny: "I'm very close to the microphone." Arin: "Me too!" *Danny laughs* * Zombie Hornets!!: Arin: "MmMMmm! How did the Sarlacc Pit end up pooping out (???) Boba Fett!" Danny: "How?" Arin: "With Sarlaxitives! MmMMmm!" Danny: "Oh god...Funny joke..." Arin: "FUNNYYYY JOKE!" Danny: "Jesus..." * Legit Fear/I Spy Spooky Mansion: Arin: "Randal Stevenson, go to your room!" Danny: "But Mooom! Daaad?" Arin: "Let's do that again." Danny: "Okay." Arin: "Randal Stevenson, go to your room!" Danny: "But Mooom! D-Dad? Sorry, er, it's dark in here...*snickers*" 2016 * Ugly Zombie Dogs: Arin: "*angrily* Tomato soup goes great with grilled cheese!" * Log Jumping: Arin: "*laughing like a witch*" * Don't Get Crushed: Arin: 'My dad can beat up your dad." * RRRROOOAAARRR: Arin: "Orange juice is delicious." ''Danny: ''"Says SATAN!" * Burn Them!: Arin: "Price check on one banana." * Actually Kinda Tough: Arin: "Ever notice how hard it is to cut up a pineapple?" * That's a Fast Zombie: Arin: "I prefer Tootsie Pops." * Lawnmower Man: Arin: "Brought to you by talking backwards." * Soccer Cheaters: Danny: "Enter the taco forest and despair." * Skuljagger: Danny: "*nonsense* I said backwardsly." * ZomBEE: Danny: "AWOOOOO!" * Nutmare Busters: Arin: "What do you think my life would be like if my name was Steven?" Danny: "Pretty Similar." * The Giant Snake Episode: Arin: "Mmmm... I said to him backwards." * What's Even Happening: Arin: "HAPPYHALLOWEEN!" 2017 * That's A lot of Plot: Arin: "Spooky Scary Halloween shit." Danny: (laughter) * Lost Base Escape (episode): Arin "Bleh I want to suck your penis" * A Pun-filled Episode!: Arin: "Trick or treat, smell my feet, give me something...made of meat." Dan: "Oh." Arin: "Mmm." Dan: "Yeah." * The Youthdrainers (episode): Arin: (snores) Dan: "Arin wake up it's time for Ghoul Grumps." Arin: "Huh? Oh. Is it scary?" Dan: "Yeah I mean, fucking sure." * Odd Photographer: Dan: "(cries) I want to play Game Grumps." Arin: "Okay let's do it." Dan: "Oh." * Tungulus: Dan: "What color is puce?" Arin: "seventeen." Dan: "Oh." Arin: "Yeah." * Hungry Boy: Arin: "I'm gonna shit my pants real quick." Dan: "Well." * 24 Hours: Dan: "I bet the hamburger helper gives great hand jobs." (he and Arin then laugh0 * Professional Sneaker: Dan: "I will give you five dollars...if you shove an entire hand up your butt...but it has to not be your hand." * Click For Love: Dan: "Satan is lord." Arin: "ha ha, I agree." Dan: "Just keeping it old school." Arin: "Right on." Games 2013 *''Goosebumps HorrorLand'' *''Castlevania: Dracula X'' *''Maniac Mansion'' *''The Addams Family: Pugsley's Scavenger Hunt'' 2014 *''Luigi's Mansion'' *''Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase'' *''Werewolf: The Last Warrior'' *''Alien 3'' *''Silent Hill: Play Novel'' 2015 *''Deadly Creatures'' *''Dead Rising'' *''Cursed Mountain'' *''I Spy Spooky Mansion'' 2016 *''Resident Evil HD Remaster'' *''The Twisted Tales of Spike McFang'' *''The Lawnmower Man'' *''Sküljagger: Revolt of the Westicans'' *''Nightmare Busters'' 2017 *''The Evil Within 2'' *''Lost Base Escape'' *''The Youthdrainers'' *Tungulus *24 Hours *Crush Crush Gallery Ghoul_Grumps.png|Intro Ghoul Grumps Pattern Background.jpg|Creepy dots here Category:Series Category:Holiday-Themed Series